Always there, No matter where
by ibrizmehreenx
Summary: Cidney's life was normal; good and bad times, but what happens when stormy eyed Zac Redfern enters her life? how come her dreams, which have always been the same have suddenly changed? what is it with all these black flowers?.PLZ READ!1stFanfic!read revws
1. First Sight

I was walking, I felt cold so I pulled the thick cashmere jumper tighter around me. I could hear distant footsteps behind me, a long harsh shiver rippled through my spine. Something told me, some unknown sixth sense, that danger was around. I was running now, faster, the footsteps were booming loud in my cold ears. Suddenly everything stopped. Just stopped, because now there was a strikingly gorgeous jet-black haired boy with deep smoky grey eyes standing before me, but that wasn't the most shocking thing of all. No, it was his set of razor sharp gleaming white teeth, catlike teeth, Fangs. Which slowly lengthened whilst he bent down towards my gooseflesh covered neck.

I woke up with a start. _Fuck._ I thought it, was the same dream._ Again._ I've been having this dream forever, god when will this stinking dream just go away. I turned to my clock, 6:45AM. Good now I can go have a shower and calm down a bit before school. The shower was cool, and very calming, as the ripples of water fell on my body I felt my muscles relax and my earlier worries all slip away instantly. Once I had finished I quickly slipped on a purple top with a black long sleeved lace cardigan, black skinny jeans and purple converse, then skid over to the mirror so I could do my hair and makeup. I brushed my hair out so it was a long, thick sheet of chestnut swaying gently down to my waist behind me and five seconds later of debating whether or not I should put on some mascara I decided it wouldn't hurt. _ Beep Beep, _Yey! Saff is here!. I quickly poked my head out the window for a reassurance. The wind was a sharp whip against my face, and I was glad that I had decided to wear my lace cardigan, but before I had even had the chance to check down the road I heard someone calling me, " Hey Cidney!, quit poking your head through the window and get down here!," I looked down to see Saff and Loz in Loz's shiny red convertible and called back down to them "Calm down Loz i'm coming!"I grabbed my bag skid back down for a second check in the mirror, only to find my own deep violet eyes assessing myself, and raced down the stairs grabbed a piece of toast, gave my mum a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the door, calmly stepping out the front door as if the past minute never even happened. "Hey you guys!" I said coolly when I was in the car "Hi Cidney," they both chimed in sweetly. Sapphire Hale and Lorenzo Blackrose had been together ever since the beginning of All Flowers High school and were inseparable, they were also my best friends. Sapphire was the sort of girl who could be really exuberant sometimes, but really nonchalant and calm otherwise, she had curly tipped chocolate brown hair with thin twilight blue highlights which brought out the true colour in her Midnight eyes, whereas Lorenzo had swishy blond hair and silvery emerald green ones. For some unknown reason I let my thoughts drift to the mysterious smoky grey eyes from my dream. "What you daydreaming 'bout there Ciddy?" Saff asked in her calm flowing voice, "Nothing..." I replied then gave her a warm smile in the mirror, "It's that dream again isn't it?" I smiled again, Saff knew me well. "You got me there Saff...yeh, well I guess it is," Saff knew about the dream that I kept on having and thought it was as weird as I did. All Flowers High school was in sight now so me and Saff fixed our bags ready to go, whilst I was doing that I realized Loz had parked next to a sleek, glossy black convertible "Looks like someone's got a new car," I wondered aloud, "Didn't you hear Cidney? there's a new guy," Saff said with a smile playing on her lips as she winked at me, "Nuh-uh, and who cares if there's some boring old normal new guy?" Saff's smile grew into a grin "Not just any guy, he could be the guy, you know, your kind of a guy," I felt a smile toying at my lips as well "Hmm, sounds good...let's just hope he's a fitass!" at that we both erupted into laughter and I felt the weight of Loz's arm on my shoulder and when I turned I saw that he had one on Saff's shoulder to, "What we planning here ladies?" he questioned innocently, we were at the door of the school now,

**First Sight**

"Oh nothing," Saff replied with the same amount of innocence. Ever since Saff and Loz had got together Saff had been trying to find that perfect guy for me... she said that she hoped one day I would be filled with every ounce of happiness joy and wholeness as she is but I replied to her simply that I was already happy with her and Loz as my best friends. "Well I was just wondering because, y' know if it was something about, I dunno... maybe the new kid for example, if you wanted to know about which sports teams he's signed up for, I mean seeing that I am sports captain, but seeing you probably don't want to know..." Loz went on innocently as if he had no idea what we were just talking about. A bright glint lit in Saff's eyes and a grin was playing up on her lips again, I could literally see the hysteria, excitement and hint of plan brewing bubbling out of her in thick midnight blue streaks. "Lozzy! We were only joking! Oh, please tell me, please!" a chuckle let out of Loz's lips, "Well let's see, he signed up for: Baseball, Football, Cricket, Tennis and, oh this is gonna be your favourite Ciddy gal, Basketball," Hmmm this guy sounds cool, I can't believe he's signed up for all these sports, especially basketball. Basketball is my favourite sport, I don't know many guys who like Basketball. I wonder what his name is... as if he could read my thoughts Loz added in, "Oh yeah, his name is Zac." Zac, nice name. We were standing in front of our homeroom now and just before I could reach my hand out to pull open the door a loud booming Val ran out laughing like a hyena shouting behind him, "Yo guys, that new kid is awesome!see you at lunch!" Val was Lorenzo's twin, except for the fact that Valentino Blackrose kept his hair in a modern spike fashion whilst Lorenzo left it in the natural swish. After homeroom we walked to our first lesson laughing and chatting about all sorts. History was long, boring and totally a waste of time!still no sign of the new guy though, Mr Hardwood went on, and on, and on, debating about whether or not the stupid peasants revolt should have happened or not. When the bell finally rang I was sooo happy I could tell Saff was as well because she jumped out of her seat and skipped over to me looking relieved. "Ugh that was so boring!" Saff sighed, "Yeh I know!" I agreed "I've got maths next with Loz can you come to my locker with me?" Saff asked. Ugh, I've got science now! On my own, I have to get my folder and damn text books!. "Yeh sure, I've got science next anyway." Sympathy washed over Saff's midnight eyes "Aww, you look so sad, on your own isn't it? Oh No! Tom's in that class isn't he!" Tom. Tom Platt was totally obsessed with me. He was always ready for me, asking me out every lesson, assisting me with everything. He was a real pain in the butt. "Yeh, but I guess I've got to live with it anyway..." I let out a depressing sigh as I opened my locker. This science lesson was going to be sad. My deep blue school bag with violet streaks was already full so I was going to have to carry all my stuff!. When my folder, four text books and notebook were all safely out of my locker and tightly secured in my arm I turned to Saff only to find a fresh wave of sympathy in her eyes "They look heavy," she commented "Yeh well, see you in English," English was the next lesson with Saff, Val and Loz all in the same class after Science. "Bye!" Saff called back over her shoulder. The walk to Science was dull without Saff, so I let my thoughts drift. Loz said the new guy had signed up for the boy's Basketball team, I was leader of the girls Basketball team and I heard that Kieron Garrett had dropped out as leader for the boys, maybe the Zac guy could take over...why I'm even thinking about some guy I don't even know, I don't know!. The science block was in view now, and so was Tom surrounded by five or so other guys. It was as I was turning the corner to avoid walking the same way as Tom, but to take the longer way, also more genuinely known way to class, that it happened. It was sort of like this; Tom must've seen the flick of my hair as I turned so he had called out to me like this, "Hey Cidney! Wait up babe 'lemme walk ya to class!" by instinct I quickened my pace until I had supposedly walked out of Tom's line of sight and was officially in the safe zone, except for I hadn't thought about Tom running to catch up with me, so when I heard what was unmistakably his voice call out "Cidney!" and turned to see him just rounding the corner I did the one thing my mind was screaming out at me to do; I ran, which was a mistake because my mind hadn't had enough time to register my surroundings which were: lockers, another corner to turn, but most importantly the neon yellow 'Don't walk here, wet' cleaner's sign set up just before the turn. So as I was about to turn the corner, oblivious to the sign, and felt my converse slide on a wet surface then my books fly out of my hands, I was pretty shocked when I felt a strong, reassuring arm wrap around my waist and securely lift me into a standing position. I felt anger boil up inside me in a thick flowing stream. Why did Tom have to be the one to save me? How could he have caught up to me so fast? I was so angry that I let out "Tom," even to my own ears I could hear the harshness and pure hatred, how could he still have him arm wrapped around me in such a reassuring way as if he didn't know if I was stable enough after hearing me say his name like that? "GET THE HECK OFF OF ME NOW!" I screamed, I expected instant release after that but all I got was a soft chuckle, that didn't belong to Tom. I stood there frozen for a minute until I heard a soft, velvety voice follow after the chuckle "You okay there?" followed by another chuckle " Oh and i'm no Tom guy by the way," OH _FUCK!_ HOLY MACKERAL THIS AIN'T TOM! aloud I stage whispered "_shit_" then, slowly relaxing I said a bit louder "Umm, sorry about that...do you mind letting go now? Please?" softly, I felt the arm unwind, but just as he let go and I was about to swivel around to see his face and thank him, he had already walked forward and was bent down picking up my stuff for me. Aww how sweet!. All I could see of him now was the back of his jet black head. The real shock came when he got up and turned around to give me my books. As soon as I caught sight of the smoky grey eyes only one thought chorused through my head; it's _him_, it was _him_ the guy from my dream, apart from the fact that in the dream his eyes were full of a sort of savage hunger, but now they were concerned, obviously for my mental health, warm and living. He was still the strikingly gorgeous figure though, dressed in a sleek black top with a leather jacket, jeans and black converse with a flaming red fire design on the side. "Uh, you OK there?" he asked, I hastily grabbed my books whilst checking round the hall for my bag, I spotted it next to a locker, picked it up, then took a deep steadying breath before swivelling around to face my rescuer. No matter how friendly those eyes may look, it still gave me the chills to turn and face the smoky gray jewels. Why? I don't know, it was just a dream but it felt like my unknown sixth sense was alert again; ready to take anything, to alarm me when danger was around. Taking one last calming deep breath I murmured in a slightly shaky voice, "Thanks, but you know...you really didn't have to do that. Umm, if there's anything I can help you with...my name's Cidney. Cidney Lane." A look I didn't understand flashed through his eyes but before I could really look into it a new look of interest was in his eyes, "My name's Zac Redfern." He replied in a cool voice. OMG! It was so obvious! Of course he is the new guy! How could I have not realised?. A feeling of shame and remorse washed through me. How could I have thought anything bad about him? Just because I keep on having this dream about a weirdo freak guy who looks like him? And here I was acting like a complete weirdo when he probably needs help finding a class or something. It was then that I realised he had his hand outstretched for me. As I was taking it I asked in a more cheerful voice, "Oh, would you like help getting to a class or something? Because I was just going to B4 for science," our hands were nearly touching now, "Yeah, I think we have the same class together" He flashed me a heart stopping smile. "Cool we can walk to class together-." But I never got to finish that sentence because just then, as our hands touched and I felt a sharp spasm like an electrocution zap through me from my fingertips all the way to my toes. But it was more of a warm and comforting zap, not the painful one I would have expected. A sort of feeling like a connection. What? What the heck was this? Was this his idea of some sick joke?. I felt another shock as I looked into his gray jewels to find the same look of shock and...connection. We just stood there in shock for a moment, then slowly, almost reluctantly he lifted his hands and placed them on my shoulders. I shrugged away instantly, I could feel the anger bubble up inside me once again but in a more fresh , fiercer way. "Who the heck do you think you are? What did you do to me? Who do you really think you are to hold me like I belong with you? NO DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" despite what I just said he was still reaching for me. For the second time that day I followed my instinct, which at the moment was demanding me to protect myself. There was only one thing to do. I gathered up all my courage and, kicked him where the sun don't shine!. That caught him off guard and I could literally see his earlier expression of gentleness shatter away, only to be replaced with a look of pure pain and absolute rage. "What the _hell_ was that for!" Thickhead, it was so obvious. "Well let's see, first you try to prank me or something so you electrocute me, second you reach for me as if we belong together or something, third you hold me like i'm yours and fourth you won't listen to me when I tell you to back off!" I shouted at the end whilst twirling around, facing the opposite direction so I could get to science, however I heard him call "If it means I die or you die or even if I have to kill both of us; you will be mine Cidney Lane. You will be mine." Ha retard!. Weird speech though. Almost dismissively I called back over my shoulder "Yeh whatever."After my incident I didn't really feel like Science so I bunked class. I walked back to my locker and dumped all my science stuff then I decided to go for a walk. English was in 20 minutes so I walked around the field. Zac had looked equally shocked as I had when I felt the electrocution, maybe it wasn't him. I was letting my thoughts register all his emotions now; when he was reaching for me he had looked so gentle and broken. Sort of like he was drowning and grabbing onto me was his only chance of survival. But he had also looked like he had found his other half and... kinda needed to protect it from any source of harm...to like, protect me. You know what? Shit this!. I should apologise to him! I've never been like this! I mean I was so mean to him! Well he was being a bit retarded but still! Just because he was in my dream is no reason for me to start being a bully, it makes me sound like i'm hitting on him!. Ugh, I should apologise... For the second time that day I felt a sharp wave of remorse chorus through me. _Why, oh why. _I'm so fricken thick!I hurried off to English as I heard the bell shrill and demanding in my ears. _Story time,_ I thought amusedly once I pictured Saff's questioning look.

**Zac POV**

I still couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. For some really sad reason I couldn't erase the image of thick, soft wavy chestnut hair framing a delicate face with creamy skin stained by fresh rose petals complimenting wide violet window-like eyes which were surrounded by long thick black lashes casting shadows over her angelic features. Yeah, corny, I know. Fuck, why do I keep on having this feeling that I _have_ to know she's alright?. Now I sound like a obsessed stalker. That was when the idea hit me. Crap. I'm in big, big trouble.

**Cidney POV**

The classroom was only half full when I entered. There was Val, Loz, Saff and Dawn all sitting at our usual table talking... seemed like the subject was the new guy... "Hey Ciddy!" Dawn literally shrieked when I sat down, Dawn was on the Girls Basketball team and definitely what you would call, umm, an Overly Exuberant Bubbly-type Wannabe Goth Personality But Not Style Girl Who Wears Way To Many Bracelets. She was one of my other best friends and also the girl Val was totally crushing on, but well you see, Dawn hasn't really figured that out yet. Dawn had light blond hair with bright pink tips, which she wore naturally straight and to her shoulders with gothy/ girly spikes surrounding her bright hazel eyes, " Hey Dawny, what we talking about?" Dawn gave a gentle shrug of her shoulders whilst Saff answered in a exited voice, " The new guy! OMG C! Dawny was telling us what he looks like and," Dawn was shaking her head vigorously up and down " He sounds just like the guy from your dream!maybe he is the one, you know, the person your meant to be with forever!OMG!" What? "Saff? _What?_ _The person i'm meant to be with forever?" _ I knew my voice sounded shocked and probably a bit confused as well, but I didn't want to be a saddo to Saff so I just shrugged it off and decided it was probably a better idea if I didn't tell her about the whole thing with the new guy, Zac. "Uh, yeah! Duh! Are you okay C? You look a bit...umm," I said the first thing that came to my head "Yeah i'm fine! Don't worry about me, oh look teacher's coming!" At that we all jumped of the tables and sat at our places waiting for Mrs Winn to come in. We sat like this; there were four tables for four on each side of the room, all in straight lines, we all sat on the right side of the room which was furthest from the door, Loz sat on the left side of the table on the third row with Saff next to him and me next to Saff, then Dawn sat directly behind me with Val on right. "Good morning class!" Mrs Winn's shrill voice cut through the random chatter, "Good morning Mrs Winn!" we all shouted back sweetly, I wonder if she's realized we're taking the Mick yet? "Ok I believe we have a new student today!How exciting!" _what? Oh no! not again!_. Right on cue Zac walked into the classroom, fashionably late, I turned to see Saff staring at him wide eyed then she turned to me with a smile and a wink. I decided to slap her on the arm for that, all I got was the smile turning into a wider. I felt a pencil stab my back, and instinctively I turned round to shoot Dawn some death glares. All I got from_ her_ was a fat goofy grin which I realized Val must have found cute because his whole torso had turned and he had the daydream eyes, but everyone's eyes shot to the space next to me when Mrs Winn squeaked to Zac "Ooh! Why don't you go take a seat next to Cidney there! I'm sure she would be more than happy to help you!" She pointed a long pink painted nail towards the seat next to me with an expecting expression on her face. I quickly plastered a fake smile on my face until she dropped her hand. "Would you like to tell the class your name?" she asked whilst Zac was walking to the seat next to me. "Zac Redfern." He said simply then flashed a heart stopping smile. Mrs Winn squealed and I heard all the geek girls sigh with her, the surprising thing was that all the jerk boys started giving him death glares. I turned to Saff only to find her staring at Loz with this worried expression, I turned to Loz but before my mind had enough time to register my thoughts I felt a presence behind me. Slowly I swivelled around to face him, my super weird unknown sixth sense must have been weaker than I thought because as I was swivelling I felt my hair brush across a smooth substance. Shit. Why does this seem so much like in the movies?. Zac was wearing an amused expression and had a hand at his cheek, stroking it. I didn't realise before how much I regretted being so mean, I felt uneasy at the moment and could feel the butterflies in my stomach. "Umm, I just like ehh... I mean, I'm like...Oh i'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Or be really rotten earlier! I don't know what happened I just ehh..." I squealed when I really began to apologise, but my sentence broke off when I realised that he was wearing a beautifully amused smile that showed white, white teeth...and when I realised everyone was staring at me whilst Mrs Winn had her back turned. Oh _Man!_ I'm sooo unlucky. I can't believe this, I could actually feel the heat of my blush which had grown ever since I had started apologising to Zac. Embarrassed to hell I realised I had my whole body turned toward Zac whilst I was saying that, so softly I swivelled round again, but oh no the embarrassment doesn't end there. MY FUCKING HAIR FUCKING HIT HIM AGAIN!. Oh SHIT THIS!. I felt my blush deepen and I hunched my shoulders in and ducked my head in attempt to make myself small and unnoticeable. Apparently it worked because the rest of the class went back to doing their own things whilst snickering, however I still felt one gaze on me, "Well I guess i'm sorry to for being rude." He breathed, only for me to hear, I shot him a grateful glance only to find him stroking his cheek again, he returned it with a gentle smile. "Oh and by the way, cute apology." Oh god! I feel like such a kid! "Uh, thanks." I whispered quietly but somehow I knew that he could hear. I heard his soft chuckle in my ear. I was about to ask him something, but Mrs Winn had other plans. "Ok class! Today we are going to have a essay!ooh how exciting!" Mrs Winn exclaimed whilst clapping her small hands together with her cat green- blue eyes sparkling with excitement, and her short cropped blond hair made her look the freaky fifty year old but- wannabe- young- person she was. "But not just any essay... a 1000 word essay!" she literally screamed. We all plastered our fake smiles on again and chimed in "How exciting!" I could hear Zac from next to me, and was surprised he was already getting a good act on this. "I know!" she squealed.

I was planning on making a clean break out of the room when we were dismissed, which would mean bolting for the door as soon as I could then hiding from everyone at lunch. Good thing I had my own special hiding place that nobody knew about. "Okay class dismissed!" Mrs Winn said over the sound of the bell. Just as planned I bolted for the door whilst squirming through people, I could feel my body pressing through others to get out. Out of nowhere I felt a warm hand grab hold of my wrist and pull me forwards, so I slid easily through all the bodies before me. Stumbling I made it past the last few bodies and let my eyes trail up the hand of my saviour, my eyes trailed up long pale fingers connected to a steady hand which flowed into what so obviously must be bands and bands of thick muscles, I let my eyes wonder up the leather jacket until they met with a pair of smoky grey jewels. Embarrassed I quickly looked down at my purple converse, as he let my wrist fall I felt my head slowly lift up to Zac's face, he shot me a dazzling smile and concluded "So, are we getting away from somebody? Because I needed to ask you something and...I am kinda the new guy so.." I understood what he meant but a quick flash of the eye to the door I could see more people filing out so in a rush I quickly replied "Uh, yeh I am actually, umm I know where we can go," as I said this I motioned for him to follow me, in the opposite direction to where I knew everyone else would be heading. "Then I'll show you the canteen." I turned quickly to check if he was following and was glad when I saw that he was, assuming it was something quick Zac was going to ask me I stopped behind some lockers that I knew were near a door that had a staircase which led to the canteen, so I would probably get away with my whole plan! "What was it you were going to ask me?" I asked, he paused for a minute as if thinking over something, then at the last minute it looked like whatever he was deciding over he had changed his mind, the moment's hesitation was all that gave it away "I was just wondering if the Basketball team here were good? Because I heard from that dood Val that it was crap," Oh that's not what I was wondering he was going to ask me about, I suddenly felt sympathetic for Zac. He was just the new kid and didn't want to get embarrassed!, but a nagging voice in the back of my head kept reminding me that wasn't what he was planning on asking me "Oh shit that Val is an idiot, he just can't play basketball that's all, he's afraid the ball is a bloody flying duck coming to get him," Zac found that funny and started laughing while I let my own goofy grin spread across my face, he looked so adorable when he was laughing almost like an angel..._what! get a bloody grip girl!_ A voice screamed at me from the very back of my head, I guess it had a point, however annoying it may be. "Well thanks I guess I better be heading off now," he finished with traces of laughter still in his smoky eyes. " Yeh," even I could hear the disappointment in my voice, oh what the fuck!. He gave calculating look smothered with confusion before swiftly turning and walking toward the canteen. Weird. I thought he didn't know where it was. Who cares!. Heck I feel ill man...where did I get this god damn headache from? Ugh!. I felt really ill and could feel the thump in my head and the headache expanding. Heck. I decided to go see matron because this killed! When I reached the door I took a deep calming breath to help sooth my nerves in case I had to battle with the matron! With a sigh I pushed the door open into the really depressing room which was all white with a little bed, some cushion chairs and a hell load of freaking sad posters!. I saw matron sitting in front of the computer browsing through some stuff. She looked up and smiled at me. Matron was used to seeing my face, from nose bleeds to sprained ankles and even when I fainted in the middle of the canteen from seeing all that blood dripping out of that tiny cut on Saff's finger...ew, she had short curly red hair which she always kept up in a tight ponytail and blue eyes which were always behind her glasses, and hell yes, of course she was around 45. Yeh. "Hello Cidney," Smile. "What's wrong? Aah! You look tired, is it a headache?" She is clever! I tell you that now!. "Uh, yeh but I feel kind of drowsy as well, I've had a few trip's today as well." Heck even to myself I sounded bad!. Now that I thought about it more I did feel worse. "Hmm you do look quite bad, would you like to take a seat while I take your temperature?" I just gave her a brief smile and walked over to the nearest cushion chair whilst she bustled around the drawers before coming back to me with a thermometer she looked slightly worried after she pressed her hand to my forehead and even more when she took the thermometer away from my forehead. "Cidney dear I think it would be best if you went home honey, you sure do have a temperature there and we all know your mother is the best when it comes to these things." I forced a weak smile and she carried on "Have you got a car with you?" I nodded my head no "OK then honey would you like me to call your mother?" Oh Mum's working today, "Umm, it's alright, but I think I might call my Uncle," hehe I know it won't be a surprise for Uncle Sidrick if he has to come pick me up from Matron, a smile appeared on Matron's lips. "Your Uncle Sidrick?" I let my own smile free "Yes, can I call him now? Please?" hehe manner's Cidney!. Manners and innocence always work with Matron. "Yes you can but I would like if you waited outside in reception for him though please. OK bi Cidney, and I hope you get better soon." Matron was always the best. "Ok thank you bi!" I sang as I slowly walked out the door trying not to jostle my head to much. When I got outside reception the receptionist nodded at me , telling me that Matron had already emailed her the situation. I sat down on the soft blue seat and dialled Uncle Sidrick's number it was only after the first ring that I heard his cheerful big boy voice which never failed to make me smile. "Hey Blossom, what's wrong?" hehe "Hey Uncle Sid, do you mind picking me up from school now please?" He must have caught on by the sound of my ill voice because he sounded concerned "Hey hang on there kid I'll be with you in 10 all right?" I felt a bit tired so I just replied with "Yeh see ya," and heard a " bi." Then I disconnected. I considered texting Saff so she wouldn't have a heart attack when she doesn't see me in the afternoon

_Hola Saff! dnt worri bout me mann im ill_

_Uncle Sid pikin me up_

_Call me l8r afta skool_

_xox ciddy =)_

Hmph. Now I wait!. Heck this headache is killing me!. I could feel the heat on my cheeks and the drowsiness take over in my head. It hurt. Oh the pain!...Alright...weird it takes a lot to activate my mad side..oh well!. A sudden vibration cut me out of my insane mind. Oh well at least we got that problem sorted!. I flipped open my phone to see it was from Saff. Aww always the sharp one.

_Hey ciddy kiddy _

_Kk ill tel Lozzy 2, hope u get b8r soon honey, & wats wrng? _

_Honey if ur b8r wen we call im cumin round wiv sum chicken & sweetcrn soup! _

_Val sends his bear hugs & dawn sum healings kisses & a tru OEBWGPBNSGWWW2Mb hug_

_hugsXkissiesXlols Saff_

_p.s. beware dawn pssed u 4 not txtin her 2!_

Ahhh, me, being the pig I am was way to pleased about the idea of Saff's mums' homemade chicken and sweet corn soup!_._It was so good!. Yummy. Better reply quick.

_Hola!(again)_

_Jst a bit drwsy & hav a maja killa headache:/_

_Yh saffy id luv sum soup!=D _

_Tel Dawn i said soz_

_Dunno if im gnna wnt sum gests tho.._

_Ill c how i am!_

_Xox cidsta:/_

_p.s. plzz 4giv me if i dnt txt bak soon im feelin a bit :\_

Just then my phone buzzed and I had a missed call, I looked down and saw it was from Uncle Sid so with a sigh I picked up my bag and headed for the door. As soon as I got outside I felt eyes on me, but it wasn't any old feeling it was like my sixth sense again!. But all was brushed aside when I saw Uncle Sid with a big smirk on his face sitting in a new sleek black Porsche. Wait a sec...A NEW SLEEK BLACK PORSCHE!FLIPPING HELL!. I tried not to run over to the car because of my headache, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw my Uncle Sid in his new car looking so happy, it truly showed off his young age. "Hey Blossom I see you like my new Porsche?" Uncle Sid said when I got in the car, "Yeh Mama it's well fit." I said with as much enthusiasm possible, which actually wasn't that much since I was half dead from pain. " Innit, don't worry kid I'll get you home soon, how are you feeling?" He softened up a bit and grew a bit concerned. " I'm ok just daydreaming about my bed over here." I murmured "K, honey i'm sorry but i'm going to have to make a stop at my bosses place, he just moved back here from a while in Canada." I merely nodded not really registering what he was saying but actually falling into my own thoughts, "You can rest in the car Blossom." Uncle Sid was 29, but trust me his personality was the one of a 19yr old. He was great, like the big brother I never had, well to be honest sometimes I treat him like my brother; from movie nights to two people parties, and even standing there not so proudly next to me whilst mum was giving us a one hour lecture about how the next time we decided to pull a prank like, oh I don't know, maybe dying her hair electric blue for a week?...she would die ours bright pink for a month. But the real reason me and Uncle Sid were so close is because when _Dad_, but I called him Liam, left me and mum he was there for me and took me out on endless trips everyday while mum was putting herself back together. Anyways I grew up with Uncle Sid's deep midnight blue, almost black hair and violet eyes which were mostly like mine but his had deep flecks the exact same colour of his hair. Also like me he had pale skin, except his looked like it had more of a glow and mine was just boring old pale which was usually flushed. He was also interested in other languages, myths and legends, that's why sometimes I call him Mama because in some other language in means mum's brother and he prefers that than uncle. The headache was slowly pulling in and the last thing I remembered was the sound of the car door opening.

333333333333333 333333333333333

The dream didn't come that time, and I honestly don't know why. It might have had something to do with the fact that I was ill or something but anyway, that was the best nap ever!. I heard a light knock on my door and instantly recognized it as mum's "Yeh come in!" I saw my Mum's soft face and worried wide purple/grey eyes through the crack in the door "Honey you have some mates coming to see you," she said with a soft smile then, "How are you?" I told my mum i was fine and then she went to go get the gang in. "Hey Nee-Nee babe! All four of us are here, oh and our special little taxi driver!" I heard Val's booming voice up the stairs, hey wait a sec, "The taxi driver?"...

**Hey guyz! Was that good? Please review! I've kinda already got a storyline of what's going to happen and everything but I would definitely appreciate some improvement ideas!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! This is my 1****st**** fanfic and I would love to know how good it is! I'm going 2 try and get at least ****3 Reviews**** before I carry on! Remember even if you don't have a Fanfic account you can still review=) hel i sound so desperate lol**

**Luv Zobziii xxx **


	2. Holy Sht

**Holy Sh*t!**

Bang!. My door burst open to reveal a not so very scary looking...Dawn!. "Nee-Nee!" she screamed so loud it killed my ears and made the pain in my head thump harder, "Oww," was all I got out before I was attacked by a flying pink fur ball. Heck this woman was strong! "Man..your..kill-..ling..meee..." Suddenly I was released and I dramatically let my head fall back as if she'd taken all the strength out of me, and wacked my head on the bed frame "Holy shit!" I croaked out, Aah the pain!. I Could hear laughter roaring before me so cautiously I opened my eyes only to be met by a pair of bright hazel ones right in my face.

"Hell Dawny ever heard of breathing space?" with a wobbly smile on her lips she moved back a bit for me to actually realise Saff's deep midnight eyes which were currently filled with worry, aww how much I love her!. "You alright Nee?" I let my eyes flicker to Dawn then the three red faced laughing dudes in the doorway, motherly old Saff turned to the idiots in the doorway, "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" oh crap, wait a sec the thought was just registering in my mind..."Three dudes in the doorway!" OH SHIT THE HEADACHE!

"Oh yeh!" God! Val is such a bloody idiot! "Some fucktard crapped up my ride-" Dawn interrupted "Actually you had no diesel left," but Val just carried on, "-so I got a mate- i mean Zacharias over here to drop me off." Dawn was just nodding her head up and down, but when I realised Zac was here I just froze, oh holy cheese burgers. He stepped forward a wincey, wincey bit abashed and said "You don't mind me being here do you?" Oh god he's so, so so so so so so so so AMAZING Ah. _Wth is wrong with you girl?. _God I dunno man but good point "Uh no it's fine it's fine," I mumbled a bit too fast but I could feel the heat of a blush creeping up my skin. Out the corner of my eye I could see Loz looking between us. Oh god shit!, "Hey wait a sec, Zacharias?" what the hell! LOL that's just jokes!.

Abruptly Zac's phone vibrated he quickly checked it then looked up at Val "Dude I gotta be somewhere, do you want me to drop you of now?" Val gave a sharp nod of his head "Yeah actually please," then he turned to me "Bye Ciddy sorry I've got to go," he gave Loz a quick look "Family problems," Dawn turned to look at Val for a sec and Saff was staring knowingly at Loz, For a second I felt sort of out of the circle, like there was a secret they were keeping from me. Finally Dawn said "I'll go with you too."

Saff and Loz stayed only for a bit because of this whole 'family problem' thing going on. So after half an hour of jokes chat Saff told me about the soup being downstairs with Mum and Loz declared he better be leaving now.

*later on that evening*

So tired so, so, so tired. Tired, tired, tired.

It was beautiful. That was the only way to describe it. Beautiful. I was standing in a huge garden, with flowers of all types, colours, sizes and smells surrounding me letting me sink into an aura of pure and utter peace. I was walking along the garden sniffing at all the different flowers, each one filling me with a memory from the past. The sweet smell of a bright yellow/orange exotic one gave me the memory of my holiday in Mauritius, a bright healthy green one of when I was planting a seed for a science experiment in school, the flowers all showing me my life in stages, the beautiful moments, the upsetting ones, the funny ones all the feelings and events that a normal person would feel. I had just sniffed a pink one when I lifted my head to see a strikingly gorgeous rose, but not any rose, this rose had a long healthy bright green stem with bright red thorns, the rich colour of blood decorating it from top to bottom, then two thick deep emerald green leaves supporting a stunning black rose. The sun hit this angelic plant directly in the head, giving the black petals an almost silvery glow. Stunned into silence, almost as if I was in a trance I slowly, slowly walked up to it, then almost afraid of the affect, I leant in to sniff the fascinating plant. But the result it gave me was one of which I was not expecting. I was looking up at a tall man, or maybe boy about my age, he had thick bands of muscle underneath his shirt and was pale enough to be a ghost, but in a dazzling way that made you want to reach forward subconsciously and feel the smoothness of it, just in case it vanished whilst being stared at. I moved on to the face and felt a spasm of pure shock vibrate through me. He had swishy jet black hair and grey stormy eyes that glared down at me mercilessly like endless black holes. But this is what always brought the gooseflesh on, his long razor sharp fangs which were stained in a bright red, the stain of fresh blood. I will always regret the next thing I did in that dream and that was, I screamed. It was a long harsh scream but something that will always stick with me. At first Zac's face (or at least the psycho Zac) shattered into hurt, then pure rage and as soon as I pulled my nose out of the rose everything started going black. Deep dull shades of grey, white and the most scariest of all the pure unmerciful black. It was swallowing up all the beautiful flowers and bright green grass, chomping away at the bright glaring sun smashing all it's merciful rays into shards of glass eating away at the beauty. I was running now, but I don't remember when I started, pain shot through my legs as the darkness engulfed me leading me into a dark lonely coma. As soon as I felt the pain eat away at my head pictures surrounded me of black, black flowers. There were Dahlia's, Foxglove, Lilies and Iris's but they were all black. Abruptly a Huge black Iris came flying at me and that was all I could remember...

**Zac POV**

She was just so beautiful. The pain of being away from her really killed. Every time I saw her was a precious moment to me, and I've only known her for, not even a full day yet. Like I said before i'm in deep shit. Then today when I saw her lying in her bed surrounded by teddy bears. It made her look so small so soft, so defenceless, so god damn bloody fucking beautiful. Deep shit. But the real trick is, that I know she's not as defenceless or delicate as she may seem or look, I heard her today when she thought I was some Tim dude or whatever, the pure hatred radiating of her was bloody murder. Deep deep shit. She could fight for herself, but still look like a freaking admirable pixie ninja Barbie doll. Deep Deep Deep Fry potato fry, French fry things. She was making me slowly go mad, she was just just so.. right, so my type. So funny and adorable... FOR FUCKS SAKE'S ALREADY I GET THE BLIMING POINT!. Oh double deep fry cheese cakes shit.

**Cidney POV**

_Pain. Oh pain in my fucking ass!._ I woke up to find my self lying on the floor with the blankets wrapped all around me. Ooh well that explains the pain in my ass!. I looked up At my clock to see it was 6:30, oh well might as well get ready now then can spend some time downstairs chilling. I looked out the window and groaned. Everywhere was wet! Rainy day. After another refreshing shower, I decided to wear a light cream studded top with a matching poncho which had a grey line going through it with jeggings and my Bellingham designer black boots. Just to complete the look I stuck on my fluffy warm hat and matching jewellery. Then i skipped downstairs to the kitchen where Mum was drinking some coffee and reading a fashion magazine.

"Morning," I sighed happily as I walked into the kitchen, "Morning Hun how are you feeling now?" just then my phone vibrated, I skipped to get it whilst answering "Yeh, i'm pretty good actually thanks." I just left it there. Me and mum were quite happy in our own little silence for the morning whilst we both got our stuff ready after I had pulled some Profiteroles out of the fridge and made myself some warm Macchiato I settled down in one of the stools and pulled out my phone to check my texts. I had one from Saff.

_Hey C,_

_Im sorry but Loz & Val arnt cumin 2 skool 2day bcuz of deir famly problems i can pik u up 4 skool but im not goin 2 b able 2 drop u off :.( _

_Soz babes bit hektik th mo_

_HugsXkissesXlols Saff_

Oh shit cakes wonderful! Too bad maybe i'm gonig to have to walk home in the bloody rain after basketball practice.

_Heyaa_

_Its k darl i undastand dw ill just walk home :D LOL XD c u in a sec luv u_

_Xox ciddy gal :P_

Not too much later I heard a car beeping outside so I pecked Mum on the cheek and ran outside.

I got into Saff's mum's silver Audi, "Hey Nee-nee, sorry 'bout the whole thing today," she looked at me with pure regret shining in her eyes. "No it's fine seriously I've got loads of people I can ask a ride home for," I said with what I hope was as much enthusiasm as possible. She didn'y buy it though but didn't push it, clever girl. "Um, Cidney?" Saff asked a bit unsure, "Yeh.." I replied wondering what it could be, "Can I ask you something please?" ok then.. "Yeh go on, shoot!" I asked trying to just get it out of her, with a heavy sigh Saff turned her head to me to put the full power of her midnight blue moonstone eyes on me. "It's about the new guy. It's about Zac." Staring into her alluring eyes I could suddenly feel my sixth sense alert again telling me something...but I just couldn't get through it...because before my mind had enough time to register my thought's, something small and precise was flying at the windshield, directly facing Saff. "NOOO!"

**HEY GUYS!, ok i know I said I wanted at least three review's before I carried on but heck I got two and was still over the moon but then some1 added my story 2 their favourites so im like keeping it as some special ting like iv read your story thing but this time I really would like at least ****3 actual reviews** **or im just gonna** **like you know, shit this because i'm guessing it might not actually be that gr8..but yeh PLEAZ PLEAZ PLEAZ PLEAZ PLEAZ!REVIEW!and tel me wat u think about this!a load of stuff that u think I shud improve on iz welcum, bcuz at leest i no sum1s reeedin it!any sort of bull is ok 2 just PLEAZZZZSSSEEEE PPLLLEEEAAAZZZSSSEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! & there i go soundin like a freeky loner again...BTW i no this chapter was pretty short compaired 2 my last 1 but ill she watt is 1 looks like today then decide how many pages are good 2 write 4 each chapta **

**Zobziii xxx XD**


	3. If there is a God, he hates me

**Dude this is dedicated to:**

**Alester-Biotica- dude your just a Legend. BTW my not-so-evil plan shall be revealed in this chappie!**

**v823queen- your reviews are really sweet**** and always keep me going.**

**Ollie- babes I LOVE U 2!watch out in other chappie's there will be something for you!**

**All my high school mates- you always make me smile, watch out legs, a little something for you.**

**YOU NEED TO READ NIGHT WORLD**

**If there is a God , he hates me.**

**NOTE: Anything you recognise I DO NOT OWN!LOL**

"SAFF!NOOO!" I screamed hysterically as the bullet came closer and closer. I did the only sane thing to do. I pushed Saff down and- BAHM!. Suddenly a hard sort of substance panged into my body and I felt warmness trickling down my arm and pain shot all through the left side of my body, I could distantly hear screaming and shards of glass were flying everywhere. The stench of fresh blood was nauseating. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, and the last thing I heard was the shout of a very familiar voice.

**Sapphire POV **

"CIDNEY!" I screamed at my best friend and saviour as she slowly faded into a deep slumber. Hot tears were streaming down my face as I replayed the past few seconds in my head. If it weren't for Cidney, right now I would be...you know...dead. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a male voice shouting. Not any old male voice.

"CIDNEY!" This voice was definitely familiar, but only a distant whisper in my head for right now all my concentration was on Ciddy, and my near death experience. The next thing I knew, someone was beside me, panting heavily. But in a way that I understood , I'd heard it way to many times with Loz to be mistaken.

"What happened to her?" The voice sounded mostly shocked and angry but also pleading in a way. I turned to Zac my face wet with tears. I attempted showing him with my eyes, and succeeded. His face shattered into pain, as if he too were being pulled through Cidney's agony. But that only made sense and formed a new piece to mine and Lorenzo's puzzle. I suddenly felt a storm of irritation at myself, What? This just wasn't me, here Cidney is injured, maybe not severely but in the blow of saving my life, and what am I doing? I'm sitting here like a stinking Nini crying my eyes out!. Fuck myself!.

"Right, call the ambulance." The sudden change in my action's slightly startled Zac, but like an old laboured man who looked as if he may have no reason to life, he pulled out his cell and dialled 999.**(AN/: BTW I don't know what you lot dial in America.)**

"Hello, can I have the ambulance please? There's been an accident, about 3 miles West of All Flowers High, around Grai Park. 10 mins? OK thank you." He hung up, and for a second the air was full of tension, and obvious longing from Zac to Cidney. Sure enough about 8 minutes later the sound of an ambulance came from around the corner. _Oh god, the questions..._

**Cidney POV**

The big game was tomorrow, but this was just practice. I checked over my team once again; Dawn, her bright hazel eyes shining with excitement yet full of commitment. Clarissa,**(this one's for you!, yes babes you know who you are!)** looking as gorgeous as ever, her witchy washed out blue eyes with the mysterious dark ring were determined, her waist length blood red hair was tied up in a high pony tail, but we all knew that when it was out she looked more like she should be sitting under a darkly trunked tree with healthy bright green leaves, tending to the sick. Maxine**(Yes Ly-daly!)** Her ancient deep tree-trunk brown eyes were hard to look through but her expression was a giveaway, her silk soft caramel- brown hair was neatly styled around her face. These three were my strongest players, my tea, milk and sugar. If that even makes sense. But even if it did I think it would be milk, sugar and tea?, but that's not the point the point is- OOH LOOK!SHINY! WOW, I walked over to the shiny thing and Bahm.

Holy crap. Holy, holy crap. Nice juicy Holy crap!. After the part of my dream with the basketball team (Ooh it rhymes!) the damn dream with the black flowers came...weird. But... the PAIN!. The whole of my left side KILLED!, my head was resting on something like a fucking brick, and WHAT THE HELL IS WITH MY FREAKING '6TH SENSE' OVER HERE!IT'S LIKE ON BLOODY RED ALERT WITH THE BLIMING FEELING OF 'WORRY'!. Uh-Oh. Reluctantly, afraid of what I might see, I opened one eye. Hell did I regret that move. With rapid speed my Mum and Uncle were at my side. At the bed's side. In the hospital. NOOOOO!.

"Oh Cidney!" Mum's eyes were full of tears and she was clutching at my hand with all her might. My right hand I noted. Uncle Sid was nearly equally as emotional, which was a bit shocking really because Mama didn't do that sort of stuff. His brilliant eyes were slightly wet, seeing nowhere else to go Mama slowly bent down and gave me a tap on the forehead and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ciddy, how are you feeling?" Mama asked me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mum's curtain of perfect white blond hair rise. I quickly assessed the room. It was like any other hospital room. Dull and depressing, there were a few tubes stuck into my body and a big blood pack at the top of a high pole, ew, I sharply turned my head away and looked back at Mama Sid.

"Ehh, sort of alright actually, I guess it's just my arm that hurts the most." I was surprised that my voice sounded alright and not all croaky, but I would do anything to get out of here quickly. After a few more minutes of conversation and hugs Mum seemed pleased that I was alright and that it was just my arm. I mean, they must have pumped about a good few buckets of drugs down my throat already, but hey! It could just be luck!.

"Cidney, dear me and Sid are just going to talk to your doctor, but don't worry Sapphire is here with one of your friends," she bent down again for another hug. "Oh and honey, she is worried sick so please be patient with her, bye." With a sigh I looked over my Mum again.

"Bi." As soon as Mum left Sapphire rushed in, running up to me so fast it was blocking my view of my 'Other friend'

She gave me a fierce hug, that was physically soft but so apparently emotionally full, of love, care, worry and all other beautiful emotions a true best friend could feel for you. I could feel her sobbing nearly as bad as my Mum had except for the fact that I had just saved Saff's life, and heck that could mean a lot more than you could ever imagine. I could feel a wave of tears coming out of my eyes to, and just for that moment I understood what true friendship was; it's not who gets you the most expensive birthday present, or who buys you a cookie for lunch, not even the person that always talks to you in the most boring subject ever. A true friend is the person that puts love and thoughts in any gift they give you, the person who shares their salad with you and snaps their favourite granola bar in half, **(Sorry! I luv them!) **the one that takes the Mick out of the stupid lessons but always helps you with the god damn homework. That was Saff and me. Finally Saff pulled back.

"Oh Cidney,...there's only...on-one thing t-to sa-y-y...Thank you.." She croaked this with a good few sniffles and fresh tears sliding down her face. Saff rubbed her eyes clean, sat back and smiled at me, heck her mood swings were freaking me out!. Realising what I was thinking she explained.

"Well, I guessed that now your here and healthy there's no point in wasting my time sobbing," With a bright toothy smile.

"Oh and here's my little assistant in rescue," Aww bless her, she was still sniffling!. But then I saw who she was gesturing at. And there he was, Mr. Zachary Redfern leaning slightly awkwardly against the back wall looking like a dark angel, as usual!. He confused me though, because his grey gems showed me longing, but what also confused me was the fact that, right now to me here those gems were like sparkling mirrors, shining brightly unashamed for revealing the darkly hidden secrets beneath, though the most beautiful thing these diamonds were showing me right now is like what I'd seen from Mama Sidrick, the shiny veil, of reigned in tears. Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Our eyes were locked and once again it felt like a connection. I wanted to walk over to Zac now, and hug him. Give him a nice warm hug. Like so many other emotional outbursts today I was ripped out of my little reverie, because I needed to blink. BLINK CHILD!DAMN YOU BLINKINGNESS THINGIE MABOBIE! . Zac shook out his wonderful jet black hair and looked up at me again. He was so handsome... and here I was!, with my chestnut hair spilled out like, EVERYWHERE!, maybe even with freaky looking cuts and bruises like, EVERYWHERE!, I could even have some sweat like, EVERYWHERE!. HELL, if there is a God, he hates me.

"Saff, was freaking out,... and so was I... are you sure your alright? I mean- wait, do you know what even happened to you?, injury wise." Hell did he ask a lot in one question. But the question is, why is he so concerned for me?...I gave Saff a look before I answered.

"Eh, well I'm guessing really but, the, erm bullet, must have gone into my arm?"Heck that was a question but hey, at least I was right!, because Saff was nodding her head up and down at me.

"Well, I feel alright now really I guess it's just my because, hey, a freaking bullet went through it today!" I was slightly startled when my doctor, Mrs. Rar, answered for me. Heck I didn't realise she'd come through the door already.

"Actually Cidney, you were quite lucky because the bullet didn't hit anything crucial. Although you will be needing a sling for a while. Lucky it's your left arm." She concluded with a smile, turning round to leave.

"Holy crap she gives me the creeps," Saff whisper/talked grinning. Zac finally decided to get of the fricken' wall! And walked over to me, pulling out a beautiful set of Peonies. They meant Healing. This was so sweet.

"Oh, Thank you they're, beautiful. You didn't have to." A genuine warm smile was stuck on my face as I pushed half my face into the Beautiful flowers. I mean, hell this was a large set. I looked up to find Saff and Zac looking down at me with warm smiles. Then it broke.

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head you fulfil my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming no._

_In my h-_

Zac answered his phone with annoyance. Saff gave me look before turning back to him.

"Hello, yes, what? What happened? What do you think? No." Zac paused for a second, he looked mega pissed and sounded mega, mega pissed. He must have heard something on the other end of the phone, because he quickly glanced at me in reassurance.

"No. I'm at the hospital," Another glance, "Yes, have you told James?, Why? Why because he's my friking cousin! Yes he's my bloody cousin who the hell did you think he was? Oh is it? What the hell does he want to know? Really? Tell him from me to, FUCK OFF." Zac angrily hung up on the mysterious Let's- Piss- Off- Zac dude. Zac gave Saff a knowing look, there was the feeling of LeftOutNess again. God and he's only been here two days!.

"Saff, we have a problem. Oh, Loz and Val are in the middle of it." Zac groaned. Uh-Oh.

**Heya guyz!=) LOL. Hope you enjoyed that****, sorry I haven't updated in a week but, you know..School, and school and, oh did I tell you about school?. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**** LOVE YA! TA!-Zobziii=)**


	4. God I love my Mama

**Heyy ma peeeeeps!hows it goin?...OKOK!I GIV IN!PLZZZZ DONT KILLLL ME!noooooo!XD Lol...sowwwy guyz its blimin bin ages!*side snicker(from loner man) you can say that again!*but i had nooo bloody interneet!1cant b bothrd 2 explain y!but hopefully this shudd awll make up 4 it;)**

**God I love my Mama**

**Valentino POV**

Oh shit oh crap, oh shit oh crap, oh shit oh crap oh shit oh crap, Oh shit oh crap, oh shit oh crap, oh shit oh crap oh shit oh crap, Oh shit oh crap, oh shit oh crap, oh shit oh crap oh shit oh crap...

Here I, Val the magnificent, was standing in the middle of a circle made out of (stinky breathed) werewolf's, in my (very sexy) bear form, waiting for my, damn, vampire brother along with his (pathetic), goody two shoes, gang of, idiot, mates [except for Dawn*drool*Saff and maybe young Zacharias] all because(!) _I_ mucked up some (shit) family meeting and maybe, just might have _accidently _called one of those, overgrown dogs, exactly what they are!, but he (the bastard) might have actually been someone like, oh I dunno Jacob Black! no, you idiot! It was..his fiancée..Renesmee (to bloody be Black) Cullen... UGH! Where theFu-

" The Vampire rescuing the bear, _again_," Loz called out as he jumped out of the tree, Pst show off...

"Why does this feel so much like Twilight?" he asked suddenly

"No actually Edward eats the Bear," some random bastard wolf casually added. Huh, he calls himself a Paul... hey wait a sec! That's a name!

"No actually he doesn't," Aah the love of my life!...Dawn...*Drool*

"Ok let's just cut the crap and kick some ass!" Zac. So god damn obvious...Suddenly a load of Night people came jumping out of the trees, surrounding all the, yucky, werewolf's. Wait a second. This is a cause for celebration!. Doing my best you're a failure and i'm amazing dance I sang.

"Yeh, we're so like Win-ing! We're so like Win-ing! Woo, we're so lik" I was cut off because some (fucking) dog punched me in the mouth. I MEAN BLOODY PUNCHED ME, VAL THE AMAZING, IN THE BLIMIN MOUTH!.

"Oh your gonna, BLOODY DIE FOR THAT KID!," I growled in my most menacing tone. The retard backed up, only to land in the hands (rhymy!) of, Lorenzo Blackrose.

"You, _ever_ touch my brother again and I'll fucking smash your bloody sad face into, the tile wall," the little retard whimpered at Loren's words, wait a second... why?

"Yes, that tile wall." Loren added as if confirmation to a question in the bastard's head. Which he might actually be doing. Finally, the battle began. I watched from a corner as that fat man, Jacob I believe, lunged at Zac but he cleverly ducked then did a back flip landing directly on the cheese head's back, but Stinky breath flipped, which was stupid really because it just made it easier for Zac to give him a hard punch in the face, which he did, repeatedly. I enjoyed myself to knocking out 3 overgrown dogs in one blow, Rad!.

"Take a bloody shower man." I suggested to some loser on the floor. When all the shitards were on the floor we all met up in the centre of the, field thing.

"Best fun I had in years!" Lorenzo and Zac high fived mischievous glints in their eyes. They all turned to me with a smile.

"Hey i'm glad to have created some fun," I replied with a giant bear like smile, maybe because I was in my bear form..but hey!. When we were walking back to the jeep's I remembered something.

"Hey Loren, what was up with that tile wall?" Lorenzo gave me a questioning look before understanding what I was talking about consequently gaining his mischievous look again but this time he also looked a bit loony...

"Heh, he used to get hung on the tile wall in school by his boxers, he would hang on a coat hook..." he let out a really freaky evil laugh and we all gave him the 'look'. He stared at us wide eyed.

"What? It's funny."

**Cidney POV**

It's been two days since I got shot. I was just arranging the peonies Zac bought me when the door bell rang. YES!WOOW it's Mama Sid!I ran downstairs to answer the door for him. We were meant to chill out at home today, and I just knew Mama would make today jokes!.

"MAMA!" I screamed the second my open door revealed his Midnight head.

"CIDNEY!" Mama tried mimicking my voice... and it was JOKES! LOL god i never could have asked for a better Mama...

"What we going to do today Mama?" I wondered as soon as he sat down. A huge grin spread across his face and Mama's eyes glistened.

"Kid, ever since the big cheese came back from Canada, I've been loaded so I thought, first we could go jewellery shopping, but _real_ jewellery shopping, you up for it?" I already had a Cheshire cat smile on my face. I nodded in encouragement, adding.

"Me, you, we can buy Jade something too!" Jade was my Mama's fiancée. Not that it took that long for him to finally fall in love, no way. It's just that Jade originally had an arranged marriage with this fucktard, but she was in love with Mama and in the end she refused to marry the jerk big time, which was worse because her shithead of a step-dad kept her locked up for 5 years and wouldn't let her marry. Eventually he died and Mama immediately proposed to Jade who happily accepted. Now there was only 4 months till the wedding, I was so excited!. I was also so used to Jade I loved her as much as I loved Mama, anyone Mama loved I did. Mama shrugged.

"That was originally the plan, ready?" he asked, it was a bit pathetic though because I was standing there in my bloody pyjamas.

"Eh, no 1 sec." I'd already had a shower so I just ran to my cupboard and picked out my purple Abercrombie top, Denim shorts, black lace leggings, purple high top converse and black Channel handbag. I wrenched the brush through my hair and outlined my unusual eyes in a liquid black eyeliner pen. I ran downstairs as Mama called out.

"Ready?" I grinned.

"Yup." We got into Mama's awesome Porsche and drove down to Jade's favourite Jewellers. Jade was absolutely beautiful, in both ways, she had gorgeous fair Asian tanned skin, super light brown curly hair but fabulous bright green eyes **(there's a link at the bottom of the sort of eyes i thought up, it's close enough!)**which sparkled an almost amber colour when she had a clever plan. She also had a heart of gold, always there for me when Mama and Mum were busy. We were parked up now, so I happily skipped out of the car.

"Okay, we'll go in, pick something for you and Jade then go to the chippie down the road?" Mama asked

"Let's go look for something for Jade first then me." Mama nodded as we entered the shop.

"What sort of stuff should we get her?" Mama wondered.

"Well Jade loves earrings, we could get her some to match her eyes," I suggested. Mama gave me a wide smile and ruffled my hair.

"That's my clever Blossom," We started hunting for earrings that would look beautiful on Jade. Mama went straight to the Emeralds, Pft, he's so lucky he's got a girl with him. I grabbed Mama's arm.

"Dude all the guys go for the Emerald but would you say Jade's eyes are as choca block as that?" I asked him quizzically.

"No there more lighter an-" I cut him off because I honestly could not be bothered to listen to him going into how green Jade's eyes were...we'd be here for hours!.

"Okay then, so let's look at alexandrite jewellery," I suggested we looked through the earrings until we both found a pair we knew Jade would love **(btw link at bottom!)** . They were outlined in silver giving them a heart shape, in the centre were a few glistening alexandrite diamonds surrounded by diamonds with the silver framing the diamonds, they weren't huge but they weren't tiny, they were just the right size and had Jade written all over them.

"They're perfect, why don't you go look for something whilst I find out the price for these," I simply nodded and took a stroll through the shop. I loved rings, I decided to look through the Amethysts because my full name was 'Cidney Amethyst Blossom Lane' cheesy, I know. I also genuinely loved Amethysts they were really pretty and matched my eyes. My eyes landed on this beautiful this beautiful wide Amethyst set on a thin gold ring with little gold outline petals framing the Amethyst, it was gorgeous it also suited my name perfectly, a flower made out of Amethyst, **(link at..you guessed it! the bottom!)** and before I realised it Mama was standing behind me staring at the ring with a look of approval.

"It suits you, come on, let's get it and go pay." I had a huge smile on my face.

"Thanks Mama! Love you!" I gave him a big hug.

"Love Ya too kid, now come on let's pay," once we had paid Mama decided we put the Jewellery in the car, get the chips and when he gives Jade her earrings I can have my ring. We put the jewellery in the car and walked into the local chippie, now it was when we were standing outside the chippie talking that Mama got his special glint, which only meant one thing, funny time. It was just our luck, because at that moment a literally obese woman with a pretty face walked out the chippie with two anorexic looking women on her sides, in a joking voice my Mama questioned

"Now whoo ate all the piesss?" Oh shit, he was fucking busted. The woman stopped in her tracks and turned around to face my Mama fully, she chucked her bag at the anorexic people and goes,

"What did you say?" Suddenly Mama started running, but the lady was after himhe started shouting really funny stuff and I just watched amused,

"Bloody hell! All I said was who ate all the pies!" he shouted running in circles

"I'm gonna get you, ya frikin' loner!" she screamed at him only making me laugh harder, I had to give it to her she was fast for someone with so much flub, as if he could read my mind my Mama shouted out

"For a fat person, you have good stamina, hell maybe even better than mine!" at that they both stopped and started laughing. My Mama's humour was infectious, it was true, I was watching it being witnessed his humour is how he made friends, it was beautiful. They were shaking hands and my Mama was laughing at something she said, they came over and Mama introduced me.

"This is my niece, Cidney, and Cidney this is Samantha," We smiled at each other

"Hi Cidney," She put forth happily.

"Hi Samantha," I replied jokingly,

"Please, call me Sammy" after a few more jokes and 'Sammy' taking our number's we left. When we were in the Porsche a question formed in my head,

"How do you do it Mama, i mean your humour is infectious, everyone loves it and you always make friends from it," Mama pondered a second before simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Dunno really, guess i'm just AMAZING!" I laughed at that too he was just so jokes!.

When we got home we talked a bit before Mama had to go, he decided to give me my ring now and with a huge smile I wore it then gave Mama a kiss on the cheek good bye and a hug. When he was gone I looked down at my beautiful ring and thought, hell this ring will bring back memories...

**Hey guyzz! I hope you liked that! This chappie was mainly 2 show the relationship between Cidney and her Mama Sid!here r the links**

**Jades eyes (closest i could find)**

imgres?imgurl=http:/us./400wm/400/400/farmer/farmer0708/farmer070800036/1490923-green-eyes-of-arabian-pretty-

**Jade's earrings **

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_

**Cidney's ring**

./imgres?imgurl=.%3Fi%3D123027%26img%%26Image-Hosting%3DP

**HOPE U ENJOYED!i need leest 4 reviews b4 i carry on!LUV U!xxx Zobziii**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER, AN APOLOGYEXPLANATION

**NOT A CHAPTER, AN APOLOGY/EXPLANATION**

Hey guys! Zobia here, author of two Night World FanFiction's, 'Daybreak TEXTING heaven' and 'Always there, No matter where' (If you haven't read them, check them out on my profile and leave me a review!) **yes it's been a while, I am sorry. **

**LET ME WARN YOU- THIS IS ALL A BIT LONG**

**For information on the status on my fanfic's, just skip down past the explanation for my disappearance. **

It's just so much has happened since the last time I was on here.. I came back, I've read the support I missed out on and **I feel really bad. I love you guys and I feel you deserve an explanation, **so here it is.

First off, please can I say, **in the time I've been gone, I have changed. I feel I have matured in many ways, and other parts of me have changed too..**

Well let's start from the very beginning, it was school.

I attend an all girls grammar school, so as you can imagine **the pressure to be perfect in every aspect is immense.** I was almost under – achieving, I realised I would have to give up hobbies, to work on improving. So I took a break from doing what I enjoyed most.

Next, my laptop broke down. -_-

I have a younger brother, who at the time was around 2 or 3, yeah he spilled lucozade **all over my laptop. I lost EVERYTHING. **

Last, but most definitely not least, family, friends and puberty. e_e

Well, it's all pretty much explained above really.. Family problems are endless, you'd imagine that after losing vital members, others would pipe down, however, **you'd be surprised at how black hearted some people are.**

Friends and puberty- WELL WHAT CAN I SAY EH! ;) I'm pretty sure you all know what I mean by that...

I also suffered from emotional instability due to what was going on in my life, which took a while to partially recover from. When I had finally stabilized that, I went through an emo faze..

Depression too. **I was close to counselling, before my saviour arrived and pushed me back onto the right path. I am still struggling. Bare with me.**

**I am determined to become a better person, and see the beauty in every moment of my life. I am determined to write again. To achieve. To become somebody. I will not let depression suck me up again. Help me live.**

I feel as though **I am a bird, discovering the beauty of flight.**

**I am still finding myself. Discovering who I am. Bare with me people. It's a lot harder than many of you can imagine.**

ANYHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO~

**STATUS OF THE STORIES**

'**Always there, No matter where'**

**RIGHT- The problem with this fanfiction;**

**I LOST ALL MY FREAKING WORK AND IDEAS SO I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA WHAT THE FREAK I AM GOING TO DO AND THE CHAPTERS I WROTE FOR THAT WERE SO SO LONG AND SO COMPLICATED AND TOOK SO MUCH TIME AND I DONT KNOW IF I WILL BE ABLE TO STAY COMMITTED TO THAT SO IM STILL UNSURE MYSELF AND I CANT MAKE ANY PROMISES! *SCREAMS***

Sorry that was the only way I could get it out. O_O

**However, check it out, leave me a review and I'll see what I can do! ;) **

Not making any promises my babies, but I shall try ;*

'**Daybreak TEXTING heaven'**

Right, GOOD news for this one, seeing as it IS a pretty short, one-shot type of fanfcition that won't require too much stress, I am pretty sure I will be able to complete this one! :')

**Just keep the reviews coming in my beauties and I'll see what magic I can make ;')**

**BIG FAT THANKYOU TO ALL THOSE SENDING ME SUPPORT, I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

**Have a great day sexy thaangssss'**

**Sorry for how long this is o.o**

**I love you all It was the supportive and loving reviews that inspired me to write this.**

**Reply! Review old chapters, let me know you're all still alive ;]**

**Lots of lesbo loooveee (joke)**

**Zobiaaaaaaaa xo**

**Ps- to be kept updated, ask for my twitter.**


End file.
